Mojo Jojo and The troublemakers cause a castrathope at miitopia
Cast Simon as Mojo Jojo, Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Eric as Nick, Lawson, Mundy, Randall Weems and Drew Dickles Joey as Perry and Gelman Alan as Pickle and Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Kidaroo as Peanut Steven as Finn the Human Brian as Mario and Skeens Young Guy as Henry Ivy as June Kimberly as Kurst the Worst and Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Belle as Gelman's mum Kate as Mrs Mundy (Mundy's mum) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Diesel as Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad) Susan as Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mum) Emma as Angelica Pickles Transcript Evil 9 volt: Okay everyone, destroy Miitopia! Mojo Jojo and Fubuki, you change the thermometer by maximum so the Miis at Neksdor town will burn their clothes and they will cause some sun burn, and evil Rozalin, bomb the underground maze and the great pyramid. Mojo Jojo: Okay! Evil 18 volt: Princess Morbucks, Cobra Commander, evil offbeats, Evil Sophie and the gang, share the wheather wand on Ghontu waste at powdered peaks. Evil Sophie: On it! Evil 9 volt: Pickle and Peanut, bring a crybaby gas to my worst people from traveller’s hub. Pickle: No problem. Evil 18 volt: Not Henry and June, set Greenhorne Castle on fire as well as the town, and Evil Stupidella, put Nightmare Tower on fire. Not Henry and June: Sounds like a plan. Evil 9 volt: Evil Lilly Crumpington and evil CJ, make the volcano explode in Karkaton, and Him, Sideshow Bob and Ernie the Giant Chicken, explode Haven Hollow, Moe and Joe, kill Dominic the Dragon so the Miis won’t help him, Coconut Fred, you beat up Amazzonkane. Evil Lilly Crumpington: Aye aye! Evil 18 volt: Nick and Perry, force the elves to watch porn, Carrie and Evil Chiro, destroy the Bigg Forest, then put Citrus Cave on fire as well as Lotus Lake, and Coffee and Behania, explode the retreat. Nick: Yes sir. Evil 9 volt: Apple and Onion, call Michael the Vyond Guy, Mikiko because he is such a bad user. Apple: That's right. Evil 18 volt: Rita Repulsa, Orson and Starscream, poison the water at Galados Isle, and also Mercades and Mason, storm the sky at Nimbus. Rita Repulsa: Lead the way. Mason: Let’s do this! Evil 9 volt: Luke Gartrell, force people of Neksdor Town and Greenhorne Town to hate Spongebob, Adventure Time, and other shows they like, Angelica, frost bite the Miis friend which is the Ice Queen Mii from Ghontu Cave at Powdered Peaks, and Evil Sector V, Lawson, Skeens, Kurst the worst, Mundy and Gelman, explode Peculia. Luke Gartrell: Got one! Evil 18 volt: In 3, 2.... (at Greenhorne, a girl walks that looks like Tori, walks in) Tori: Hey, what’s that? (the world explodes) Tori: Oh no! The world! is gone! That might end up by watching the news. (at 9 volt’s house) 9 volt: Evil me and Evil 18 volt, why did you lead the troublemakers to cause a catastrophe in Miitopia, you both are grounded. 18 volt: Evil 9 volt, you are forced to watch South Park, and Evil me, you are forced to watch Futurama (9 volt firstly holds up South Park complete series, while 18 volt holds up Futurama: Bender’s Big Score on DVD). (At 9 volt’s room) 9 volt: Be prepared to watch South Park, evil me! (the DVD plays as the South Park theme plays) Evil 9 volt: I hate that show, I wish my good clone and his friend are both dead. 9 volt: (offscreen) Evil me, how dare you wish me and 18 volt dead. 18 volt: evil me, be quiet while I start the DVD for ya. (DVD plays as Futurama theme plays) Evil 18 volt: Sucks. (cut to Fubuki’s house) Diesel: Fubuki, you made the people of Neksdor sweat, you are in big trouble, that‘s It, you're grounded with no stuff for children, and you’ll be forced to watch Snick on VHS! Fubuki: No! (10x) Not that 1992 junk. (at Fubuki’s room) Diesel: Start watching the VHS. (VHS ejects, TV displays and the Clarissa explains it all intro plays) Fubuki: Agh! Help me! (cut to Kablam's house) Henry: For god’s sake, evil me and Evil June, you made the princess sad, you’re both grounded, and you’ll both be forced to watch Spongebob! (at H&J’s room) June: Prepare to watch Spongebob you bad kids! (the TV displays as Spongebob theme plays) Evil Henry: Well, Evil June, this is it, it’s the end of us and our life Evil June: I agree, goodbye cruel world. (at Luke Gartrell's room) Mordecai: Luke Gartrell! I'm very disappointed in you! how dare you cause a castrathope at miitopia! (At Third Street School) Randall: I’m telling Miss Finster because you made the traveler’s pet dog Toby sad because of Peculia! Miss Finster! They destroyed Peculia Miss Finster: Oh my god, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens and Kurst, how dare you destroy Peculia, go to Principal Prickly’s office. (at Principal Prickly’s office) Principal Prickly: What brings you here? Lawson: We destroyed Peculia. Principal Prickly: What?! That’s detention for you. (at Lawson's house) Lawson's dad: Erwin, you destroyed Peculia, that does it, your grounded, and you are forced to watch Sesame Street. Lawson's mum: You heard what your father said. Starting watching Sesame Street right now! (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, you destroyed Peculia, that does it, your grounded, and you are forced to watch Sesame Street. Gelman's mum: You heard what your father said. Starting watching Sesame Street right now! (at Mundy's house) Mundy's dad: Conrad, you destroyed Peculia, that does it, your grounded, and you are forced to watch Sesame Street. Mundy's mum: You heard what your father said. Starting watching Sesame Street right now! (at Skeens' house) Skeens' dad: Greg, you destroyed Peculia, that does it, your grounded, and you are forced to watch Sesame Street. Skeens' mum: You heard what your father said. Starting watching Sesame Street right now! (at Kurst's house) Kurst's dad: Kirsten, you destroyed Peculia, that does it, your grounded, and you are forced to watch Sesame Street. Kurst's mum: You heard what your father said. Starting watching Sesame Street right now! (at Angelica’s house) Drew Pickles: Angelica, you made the Ice Queen Traveler’s friend frostbite, that does it! You are in big trouble! Now it’s time, to change the channel from Max and Ruby on Nick Jr to Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends, (turns on TV) TV: (audio) Max, your supposed to eat the sandwich, not put it back. (change channel) TV: (audios FHFIF intro) (at Stupidella’s house) Stupidella: Evil me, you made the the Egyptians lose their pyramid, you are grounded! And I’ll force you to watch Ask Dr Rin. (at her room) Stupidella: no English subtitles, but this is gonna be torture for you. (Ask Dr Rin theme appears on TV) Evil Stupidella: I’m starting to hate it already. (at Rozalin’s mansion) Rozalin: Evil me, this is ridiculous, you made the Minotaur lost his home, I am forcing you to watch Rainbow Rangers. (at her room) Rozalin: Now it’s time to experience the worst thing you will face in your life. (DVD plays as the Rainbow Rangers theme plays) Evil Rozalin: Well, this is it, this is the end of Evil Rozalin and her life, goodbye world! (at the the Sector v Treehouse) Nigel: What the hell, Evil Sector V, you destroyed the sweet trees. abby: that’s it, you guys are grounded, and i’m Sending all five of you to the BND of doom logo (at Nick & Perry's house) Captain America: Nick and Perry, how dare you and your troublemakers doing bad things! That's it! I will force you to watch Kablam for your punishment! (at Pickle & Peanut's house) Mario: Pickle and Peanut! I can't believe you and the bad users got in trouble at school! That's it! I will make you two watch The Secret of Nimh! (at Apple & Onion's house) Finn: Apple and Onion! How dare you and your UTTP members make people very upset! That's it! Time to make you watch Pig Goat Banana Cricket! (at but not least, at Mojo Jojo's house) Blossom: Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks and Him! I can't believe Category:Longest Videos Category:Mojo Jojo's grounded days Category:Him’s grounded days Category:Princess Morbucks' grounded days Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Evil Henry and June gets grounded series Category:Orson gets grounded Category:Rita Repulsa's grounded days Category:Coconut Fred's Grounded days Category:Pickle and Peanut’s Grounded days Category:Apple & Onion's grounded days Category:Evil Sector V’s grounded days Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Kurst the Worst Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Fubuki's grounded days Category:Luke Gartrell's grounded days Category:Mercades and Mason's grounded days Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Nick and Perry's grounded days Category:The evil offbeats gets grounded Category:Sideshow Bob gets grounded Category:Ernie The Giant Chicken's grounded days